1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an engine stop device that stops an engine that is mounted on an automobile, for example, and, more particularly, to a technical field of an engine stop device that controls a stop position of the crankshaft of the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
As a device of this type, a device has been proposed that uses a motor, for example, to correct the stop position of the crankshaft when the stop position of the crankshaft is displaced from a desired position after the engine stop in an inertial rotation stopping phase, for example (refer to Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. 2003-518585(JP 2003-518585 A)).
A device has been also proposed that sets a torque command to control a motor by correcting base torque that is output from a motor with correction torques that are based on the travel distance and oil viscosity, respectively, in order to stop the crankshaft of the engine at a predetermined stop position when conditions for an automatic stop of the engine are fulfilled (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-180132 (JP 2008-180132 A)).
However, the above related arts still have a technical problem, in other words, still have room for improvement.